The present invention relates to a bench having a removable back section and more particularly to a bench having a removable back section for placing advertising indicia, or the like thereon.
It is commonplace in international trade to have products manufactured in sections in one country and then shipped for assembly and distribution in another country. In regards to the manufacture and sale of bench products made from hard woods and the like, it is common to have the country of origin of the hard woods to assemble the benches in sections so that all of the sections of the bench may be packaged in relatively small, flat packages for shipment to the United States or other countries where the sections of the disassembled bench products are then assembled into a bench product. For example, in the manufacturing and sales of bench products made from wood, it is commonplace for the back section to be assembled into one section, the seating section to be made in a separate section, and the supports for connecting the back section to the seating section are individually constructed and placed with the back and seat sections for shipment. More particularly, in the manufacture of benches the back section generally includes an upper horizontal support member and a lower horizontal support member with a plurality of vertically extending support members attached to the upper and lower horizontally extending support members. These vertically extending members are generally fixedly attached to the upper and lower horizontal members. It is also commonplace in the use of outside benches at shopping centers, parks, bus stops and the like, to place advertising indicia upon the benches to promote other products and services. However, in the use of a bench which has fixedly attached vertically extending back members which are fixedly attached in the country or origin, this restricts the use of promotional indicia on the back members as it is generally difficult to place printing indicia thereon once the back members are fixed in place in the back section.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a bench which includes a back section which is conducive for placing promotional indicia thereon.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bench having a back section with a removable vertically extending back member wherein the removable back member is used to receive promotional indicia thereon.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a bench having a back section with a removable vertically extending back section which is centrally disposed of the back section.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a bench which is easily assembled from preassembled back and seating sections.
More particularly, the present invention is directed to a bench comprised of a back section and a seating section. The back section includes a longitudinally extending upper horizontal support member and a longitudinally extending lower support member with at least one removable vertically extending back member removable attached to the upper support member and the lower support member. A seating section is attached to the back section at the lower support member.
A more comprehensive understanding of the present invention may be obtained by considering the following figures and the detailed description of the preferred embodiments thereof.